Power Rangers Previews
by Dinomus
Summary: One or two-shot ideas that come up. Might be stories or not, but little fun ideas to come up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea I cannot get out of my head. My fanboy Power Rangers side was rediscovered near the end of last year. Man, how weird and it was through 'Of Love and Bunnies' that brought me back. Ashely/Andros from the 'in Space' series and man was that a long time ago and not one of my favorites in terms of overall series, cause I was an original Rangers fan though the Space saga was a necessary change in terms of tone. I could identify with Andros and it was a good series and a good couple. Just that Time Force I felt was one of the best. That'll be explained at the end of this 'preview' but it's a tough one for me when I can't remember a whole lot.**

**Anyway, enjoy this preview and excuse the language. It mentions scenes of graphic nature, but not really explicit just to be on the safe side. Still, it won't be written out just yet. Also, there are some x-over hints (I just can't seem to stop that), but that may or may not be expanded upon, depending on whatever readers want.**

**Disclaimer: Not Saban or Disney, or who/whatever owns Power Rangers. I own only the OC's Nathan and Marilla Huang and Brent Linden, which actually popped up in a couple other fics I haven't really done in a while. This will also have x-over elements, but probably not too heavily.**

**Surprising Relations**

"Your what?" asked Tanya Sloan Park, former Yellow Zeo/Turbo Ranger.

Tanya was standing in front of her husband, Adam Park, former Black Might Morphin/Green Zeo/Turbo Ranger, and she was looking at him in total disbelief after hearing what her husband said. In all honestly, Adam wouldn't have believed himself after finding out what had. Adam could only just stand in front of his wife of almost a decade in total shock.

"It's true, Tanya", said Adam, "I can't believe it myself. Just a few weeks ago, I told you that I find out that I have a couple siblings I never even knew existed. An hour ago, I find out that one of them is the guy we've been fighting against this whole time."

Tanya's mouth was opened so wide that flies could easily come in and out of it. She knew Adam was right, however, about the fact that he learned that he has a couple siblings he never knew he had, and they shared the same father. Tanya was there when Adam found out from his parents and he just collapsed on the floor in shock. They told their closest friends, particularly the original 12 Rangers, but even Rocky DeSantos, the resident jokester, couldn't find a good joke to lighten the mood. For Adam, it was the biggest secret his family could have kept from him.

Now, they're standing in the headquarters of the Silver Guardians in Silver Hills. Only thing is that they're also standing with all of the previous and current Ranger teams. Just the day before, the Rangers fought a vicious battle with the Chimeran Ranger, who is currently demorphed and kept in a holding cell. The Chimeran Ranger was not only very powerful, but brutal. They find out that the Ranger is a human male of Asian descent, who according to files was originally a full foot shorter than his current 6'9' height. An already intimidating figure with his powers, his height and bulk added on to it. His eyes were haunted, a mix of pain and anger. Now, not only was this persona a prisoner of the Rangers, but also directly related to one of the original Rangers.

The only problem was that this relative was also the reason so many of the Rangers is badly wounded, and they were still wary after this particular person also scarred many of them in more ways than one. This man was perhaps one of, if not the, most dangerous opponents the Rangers have ever faced and nearly destroyed them all. It now looks like it will be done in a more indirect manner.

"Are you absolutely sure those tests Angela and Anton conducted are positive?" asked Tanya still in disbelief, "There's nothing fake?" 

"I'm sure Tanya," replied Adam, "I saw it for myself and those two worked with a very capable staff. There's no denying it. It was after Dr. Huang identified him as her brother Nathan, and I asked Angela to check up those samples she took from the Huangs. Remember when I told you how Marilla explained that her father wasn't her actual father and how I suspected that it may be my father's daughter?"

Tanya nodded, remembering that conversation very well when Marila Huang explained her strange family situation, not long after the Rangers were gathered together for a government mission. Outside of the original Rangers, though, the rest of the teams had no clue about Adam's situation and were hearing it for the first time.

"Well, I asked her to let me test my blood against theirs", Adam replied, "I told her how my family kept secret that my father helped another woman get pregnant in the span of two years. Marilla got suspicious of that, and so we tested all our blood with Nathan's. The results were confirmed. The Huangs are my half-siblings, and my brother Nathan has been the person we've been fighting with this whole time."

At that, everyone was still standing in shock. For some of the Rangers, it was déjà vu in terms of brother vs. brother, friend vs. friend. The Chimeran Ranger took it to a whole new level that previous enemies have never done before when fighting the Power Rangers and it hit them hard. When they finally captured him, even though he willingly surrendered, the Rangers wanted to have him severely punished, even put to death. To know that one of the most famous Rangers has a brother that goes against the very thing they fight for was an even bigger shock. When it wore off, emotions ran high. Some of them were very passionate for the wrong reasons.

"Adam you cannot be serious," said Cassie Chan, "You know what he did to the Graysons, the Collins, the Evans, and to Andros and Ashley. Damn it, Adam, he even tried to rape Tori and Kira!"

"I know that Cassie", Adam replied with barely restrained anger, "Believe me, I know and I hate the fact that he's the culprit."

The aforementioned couples were targets of various assassination attempts. The Chimeran Ranger succeeded in planting seeds of doubts amongst them, even trying to murder them personally in front of the others in battle. The couples recovered, but some of them have children that were frightened for their parents and those parents were beyond angry at Nathan.

"Then you should know that he should pay!" shouted Dr. Dana Grayson, "After what he did to me, I couldn't even stand close to Carter without flinching! My children were afraid that someone else was there instead of me! Even Carter was affected badly, considering he was tortured by him and I couldn't do a single thing to help other than helplessly watch. He even made our children suffer when he took us from them!"

"He toyed with us", said Carter Grayson, "We were imprisoned by him, and I was made his daily punching bag. Too bad I didn't die so that Dana wouldn't have suffered watching me through that. You have no idea how close I was to losing Dana forever whenever he came near her as if threatening to violate her. He made me watch her go through her torture and I nearly died when I couldn't do anything to help her. I still have nightmares, just like Dana has trouble standing next to people."

The couple held each other tightly, both having to remind themselves of the painful ordeal they went through when in the Chimeran Ranger's captivity. The mental toll was excruciating and even their children were forever scarred by the way their parents suffered.

"I couldn't stand her", said Danny Delgado, "That woman he was with. Even when restrained, I was forced to watch her hurting Kendall and Max the way she did. I'll never sleep at night again because of that bitch. It was made worse when that bastard nearly forced Kendall to give up her dignity. I wanted to strangle him then and I still do now."

Not often would people hear the soft-spoken Black Bull Ranger speak such hate towards anyone, but after seeing Danny and Kendall suffer, even Taylor Eckhart was surprised at her former teammate's desire to harm the Chimeran Ranger. Only Cole Evans, who is considered the heart of the Wild Force team, could possibly match his fellow Ranger's anger, but that is to consider his personal vendetta towards Nathan's actions against Alyssa.

These were just some of the thoughts and words the Rangers have about the Chimeran, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. While most of the Rangers suffered through mental trauma, Tori Hanson and Kira Ford were even worse off for the Chimeran Ranger actually attempted to harm them when they were alone. It was very close for both of them, but the events traumatized them to the point where they couldn't even stand up to him in battle. This caused the Dino Thunder and Ninja Ranger teams to try to destroy the Chimera, with disastrous results. Blake nearly died while Cam and Trent were lucky to not have been anywhere near serious injury. The rest of the two teams, however, were taken out of action for an extended time and still recovering.

"Dude, this is bogus to let him stay alive in that room!" shouted Dustin, who used his Earth ninja powers to punch a wall away from the containment cell.

"The kid's right, Adam", said Rocky to the surprise of many, "Even though Marilla may be your frickin sister, that doesn't excuse the fact that she's related to a monster! You both have to realize that! Neither of you are what that guy was. You can't be related to him!"

Marilla, after recovering from Rocky's outburst, spoke for the first time and snapped back.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think Adam and I realize it at all? Trust us when I say we were both surprised when we found out the tests. They were examined again and again, and it came back a 100% match. Damn it, Rocky, I know this is hard after what's happened, but Adam and I know that this is not what he is. Not who he is."

Before tensions ran even higher, Tommy Oliver stepped forward.

"Look guys, right now we need to focus on the task at hand. Yes, it's a shock that Adam and Marilla are siblings. I know I was when I found my brother. I don't really believe, though, that Nathan was forced to be evil. He seemed pretty honest about his intentions before our last battle, even though he helped us at the end. He did save the Billy, Aisha, Haley and Cam's dad. There might still be some soul in him left. How much, I don't know and I really don't care. We need to figure out what to do with not only Nathan himself but those Chimeran powers. He's got powers of not only the dinosaurs but also magic, space, technology and nature. We need to figure out whether it should be destroyed or not."

At that, everyone calmed down a bit, knowing that Tommy was right though some were still itching to take a shot at Nathan.

"Guys, wait", said a voice. Everyone turned to the voice's owner, and found it to be Summer Landsdown of Operation Overdrive. The yellow Ranger looked haggard like everyone else, but her eyes and body posture added even more heaviness to her current condition. Everyone wondered what the young woman had to say. With all eyes on her, Summer gathered her thoughts and spoke.

"I know he committed terrible crimes against us. I can't speak for everyone though, because I know all of you have had suffered in some way, regardless of whoever says he or she suffered the most. We saw the images of your suffering, though, so no one is better off than the other. Kira, Tori, I know you two girls hated Nathan for nearly taking away your dignity. But Dr. Oliver, I think you're wrong. There isn't any good gone from Nathan. It's been there and I saw him struggle to hold on to it as he fought Legion's control."

If everyone couldn't have been more shocked than before, then they would be wrong. The Legion was a dangerous group that just appeared recently amidst a spate of related incidents. The group comprised of mutants, humans, magical beings and other various creatures. Even Jindrax and Toxica, former enemies of the Wild Force team, said that Master Org would've been pitiful compared to even the lowest level member they faced. Still, there was one question on everyone's mind.

"Summer how do you know this?" asked Jen Scott Collins, "What makes you think that you could tell he was truly fighting for his soul, or even showing hints of it?"

"Because Jen", replied Summer, "He didn't want to hurt anyone when he was in my room one night."

A silent pall was cast over the entire facility, that anyone could hear a pin drop. No one, not even the calmest of Rangers, could have expected that. Her teammates were perhaps more surprised than everyone else. Tori, however, broke the silence.

"How can you say that?" asked Tori in barely restrained anger, "How can you possibly know that is true?"

Summer turned to look at Tori, the pain obvious in the Water Ninja Ranger's eyes. "I saw the pain in his eyes, Tori. I know you don't believe it, but he actually said he was sorry to me, right as he was on top of me in my bedroom. He said that Legion wanted him to be a ruthless soldier for them, and they thought raping me would do it. The problem was, while I could tell he didn't want to do it, he knew that someone else would do it instead. I actually asked him why, and he said he didn't want to do it but someone he knew would be killed. I didn't know what he meant by that and I still don't.

Anyway, instead of him forcing himself, I actually told him to let me take the lead, under the guise of him doing so. He was surprised, but I could see the pain in his eyes. I admit, I was hurting at the time too, and though I didn't know who he really was, I knew he was the Chimeran Ranger. I actually took the lead with simple touches, and somehow he showed love and kissed me. I let him take me and so we did it. I know you're all disgusted, but I really feel that he's not all evil. I know he truly regrets what he did to all of us. Please, just give Adam and Marilla the chance to find out."

Everyone had their mouths open, even her teammates. The fact that Summer willingly had an intimate moment with perhaps their most dangerous enemy was shocking to everyone, including the other non-Ranger teams involved. Adam and Marilla, on the other hand, had mixed looks of disgust and concern. Obvious enough was Summer's admission, but they truly didn't know if Nathan was really under the influence or not of the Legion.

"NO!" shouted another voice.

All eyes turned to the source of it, and it was Kira Ford. The Yellow Dino Ranger was shaking in barely restrained rage, and she was ready to blow Summer's head off with the glare being directed at the fellow Yellow Ranger. The rest of the Dino Thunder team was barely able to keep close to her, knowing at any moment she would blow.

"How dare you," hissed Kira, "even suggest that there's even an ounce of humanity in that, that, thing over there?"

Adam, Marilla and Summer all reacted as if they had been slapped across the face. The other rangers were ready to either take cover or foolishly try to stop a fight.

"He isn't even a human being", said Kira, "He tried to rape me! Tori and the others all suffered by his hand, but I suffered something even worse! He humiliated in front of everyone, under the eyes of millions across the world. He attempted to violate me in front of everyone, to the point where he threatened to use his powers to kill anyone. He even had some of the stage workers and crew tortured if I didn't let him do what he wanted. I can't even focus on my music! It's the only thing that would allow me to express myself and I can't do it! I want him to pay for taking my life, flashing it before my eyes! I want him dead!"

All of the rangers were prepared for her Ptera scream, but thankfully it didn't occur. Still, the Rangers were on high alert, fully knowing well what Kira went through.

"Kira", Adam cautiously said, "I know you were nearly violated by my brother. Believe me I'd feel the same as you do now. But please, Kira, let us try to ascertain his current state. We need any information we can get from him to fight Legion."

"Please Kira", Marilla pleaded, "I know what my brother did to you was perhaps the worst of all the things he did to the Rangers. But ask yourself this, what if you were in my position? What if you found out that your brother was the enemy you were fighting? I know Lightspeed had that when Dana's brother was evil, the Ninja Storm team when two of their own fought each other, even your team, Kira, when Trent was not only evil once, but had to keep secret that his adopted father was also possessed by an evil being? Thankfully, none of them did the things my brother may or may not have done, but I ask you, Kira, to please let us try to talk to him. If he's still evil and tries to destroy us, then you can have first crack at him if we all fail."

At those words, Kira slightly calmed down a bit but Marilla internally hated herself for suggesting it. While true that Nathan may not be evil still, there was a good chance that Nathan might attack out of pure spite or for his own agenda. Marilla hated to consider it, but if her brother was truly gone, then it would need to be done.

"Marilla", said Summer. Marilla turned to Summer with a questioning look.

"What is it Summer?" asked Marilla.

"I know you don't mean that", said Summer, "You want to believe your brother is still in there."

"Of course I do!" shouted Marilla, "I cannot believe that that was my brother doing all those evil things. I just can't and I don't want to."

Adam immediately put an arm around his newly found sister, already having a protective streak for her. Unknown to them, Tanya was watching critically, noting her husband's noble attitude shining through. She thought to herself that Adam would've been a great brother to have had he found the Huangs earlier. Right now, however, they have more pressing issues to consider.

"Then let me talk to him", said Summer, "I'll go in first and talk to him."

"No way!" shouted Mack, "As team leader, you don't go in there not even with back up."

"Wait a minute!" shouted Karone, "Who died and made you leader?"

"He meant _our_ team, Princess", sneered Dax, who had to be restrained by Will.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Andros defensively, who was being held by his wife Ashley.

"Guess we forgot what Karone was once", said Dax, "Too bad she didn't take Summer's place to give us this crap."

"Dax!" shouted Andrew, "That's enough. That's way out of line!"

"You got that right, you bum!" shouted Zhane, "At least Karone has the excuse of being brainwashed without being able to fight back, like you would possibly know what that is like."

"Gee, you could've fooled me being put on ice", said Dax.

Suddenly, Dax was invisibly thrown into a wall. Zhane angrily unleashed a telekinetic attack on his fellow Ranger.

"Is that close enough for you?" Zhane mockingly asked.

Immediately, Dax jumped back up and charged Zhane using his flight ability. Zhane grabbed him and both men soon were grappling on the floor throwing punches. Several rangers quickly grabbed them to separate the two while shouts were heard. Suddenly, as quick as the skirmish started, a loud bang was heard, forcing everyone to cover their ears.

"I think that's quite enough you two", said a new voice.

Soon all eyes turned to the new party to gaze upon a tall, broad-shouldered blonde man with piercing blue eyes. He wore a pair of chamo pants and a black muscle shirt to show off his well-defined muscles. The women would've gazed upon him, but at the moment, they were questioning his appearance.

"Brent", said Marilla, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see if you guys needed any help", replied Brent as he surveyed the scene, "good thing I did, otherwise we'd have a full-blown civil war. I was also ordered to question Nathan, but we felt that someone who wasn't directly related to the cases involving Nathan would help."

"An independent?" asked Ashley, "But why? Surely everyone has some connection to Nathan, even if they were indirectly affected by Nathan."

"That's just it", said Brent, "Even indirectly, as we've found out before, they are too emotionally involved. Luckily for us, we found a couple people to question him, including one who while is indirectly affected by Nathan's actions, is also able to be objective."

Jason asked 'Who?' to speak what was on everyone's minds. Brent stood aside to reveal three people. One was a tall black man at little over six feet tall, bald but sporting a beard, and wearing a police officer's body suit for combat. The obvious sign, though, was a pair of cybernetic arms that were revealed through the lack of sleeves on his uniform. On the man's right was a tall blonde woman, also wearing police officer gear, with light blue eyes that showed both inner strength and anger. On the man's right was a Caucasian male sporting a sort of military haircut for his blonde hair, brown eyes, and stood at least couple inches taller than the other man. All three had serious looks on their faces, showing they were ready for action. A slight gasp was heard from Marilla, who obviously knew the three people. What she or anyone else knew was that someone else recognized one of the three.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Marilla. Adam looked at his newly-found sister with a questioning look.

"You know them?" asked Adam.

Before he could get an answer, Brent spoke up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, these are Major Jackson 'Jax' Briggs, Lieutenants Sonya Blade and Curtis Stryker, members of the Deacon City Police Department. They'll be interrogating Nathan since we need an independent force."

"Don't think for a minute that we aren't entirely affected by this", replied Briggs, "He's actually been possessed by our old ninja friend, so that's involved us. Not to mention, we came in to repay a favor."

"Aunt Sonya!" shouted Kira.

All eyes turned to Kira. Sonya Blade, however, turned a critical eye towards the young Yellow Ranger.

"Now Kira", said Sonya with her arms crossed, "What'd I say about shouting in a police base? I don't want to have to shoot anyone by accident, unless it's really an emergency."

"Sorry", Kira blushingly said.

Soon enough, Sonya opened her arms. Immediately, Kira ran into her supposed aunt's arms, and Sonya held her tightly while Kira softly cried. The rest of the Rangers were surprised, while Blade's partners were legitimately confused.

"Sonya," said Briggs, "You know this particular Ranger?"

"I know I mentioned it before coming here", replied Sonya, "But after finding out about Kira's situation, I had to come. Besides, I promised I'd show for one of her concerts. She was always the creative one, and I hoped she didn't have to deal with the seedy side of life like I have."

"I'm sorry auntie," said Kira, "I know I was supposed to be careful."

"Easy Kira", said Sonya, "I can't fault you for expecting that there was enough security around you. Believe me, I wanted to kill the bastard, evil Ranger or not, for trying to harm you. Though that's gonna be harder knowing that it's Marilla's missing brother."

An 'uh-hm' was heard, and Sonya turned to Stryker with a questioning look on his face.

"So this was the niece you mentioned about?" asked Stryker.

A chorus of 'Niece?' was heard amongst the Ranger teams. "Dude, I didn't know Kira had a nice looking aunt", Conner whispered. That earned him a double elbow to the ribs from both Ethan and Trent.

"Oh, sorry", said Kira as she disentangled herself from her aunt's arms, "Aunt Sonya's my mom's cousin. Sorry Dr. O, but she found out I was a Ranger by accident but she promised not to tell."

"Believe me," said Sonya, "I've seen just as crazy things as you guys might have, if not crazier."

Tommy Oliver nodded, understanding the situation. "I'd like to know how that happened."

"So do I", said Briggs, "But right now we need to question the prisoner. Sorry, Doc. H, but you know we have to do our jobs. The least I can do is promise you that I'll do my utmost best to get the answers out of him without resorting to anything drastic. I know he did bad things, but maybe he also did help you guys out, so maybe I can get something out of him."

Marilla nodded, knowing Briggs was honest. She just hoped that there was still a bit of her brother left to recover from his ordeal.

"Who sent you though, sir?" asked Eric, "I'm sorry, but I'm curious about it."

Briggs chuckled. "Don't worry, it's not like the government asked us. Like I said, it's for a favor."

"It was going to be just Jax and myself", said Stryker, "Although, Sonya told us that she has a niece she wanted to look after."

"I wasn't really going to broadcast that my niece is a music star to the police department," said Sonya, "She wanted her privacy and I respected that. Though I wished I was there for her."

"You're here now", replied Xander, "And maybe we can-"

Xander was immediately silenced when Sonya Blade sent a withering glare his way.

"Try to ask me out and you'll see exactly how Kira can kick any guy's ass just because the jerk sees her as a little girl to toy with."

Immediately Xander was kept quiet, not wanting to incur her wrath. Kira tried to hold back her giggle, knowing her aunt was definitely a fighter. The other females were impressed, while the guys were fairly nervous. This definitely made Kira's Dino teammates worry, knowing Kira was definitely a fighter.

"If we're done with the family history", said Brent, "We need to start now. Who is in there right now with Nathan?"

"The Blue Senturion and the Gold Ranger", replied Jason Scott, "We have the Phantom Ranger in his invisible state just in case Nathan overpowered them, though we all knew it would be moot since Nathan's ranger powers allow him to see things out of focus."

A shiver went down everyone's spines, not wanting to be reminded of Nathan's ranger abilities.

"Noted", said Brent, "Aiden and Manami will join us soon, but for now, let's get started. Briggs, you can start now if you'd like."

"Gladly", said Briggs, "Let's use what we read and get those answers. Sonya, we agreed you'd stay outside."

Before Sonya could speak, Briggs interrupted. "This is a personal matter for you, Sonya. If necessary, we'll call you in, but for now please stay with your niece."

Sonya reluctantly nodded, while her two partners entered through the door to the interrogation room. Everyone went upstairs to the viewing room to see the interrogation, as they hope the answers they seek will be revealed. Marilla sat closest to the window, while Adam sat on her left. Tanya sat next Adam, putting a comforting arm around him. Brent stood next to Marilla, prepared for the worst case scenario. The rest sat wherever they felt comfortable, though that was the last thing on their minds at the moment.

Briggs sat in front of Nathan while Stryker stood close to the wall that was under the viewing glass. Nathan was chained for fear of possible retaliation and escape. Nathan looked at the entire room blankly, as if he was searching for a way out. Right now, he wasn't trying anything, but he was prepared for the worst questions his interrogators could possibly ask. He calmly left his hands on the table, while Briggs gave his best stare. Nathan, to his credit, met it and did not back down.

"I suppose you're my interrogators?" asked Nathan in dull voice. It spoke of not necessarily pain, but resignation. It seemed that Nathan was prepared for the worst to happen to him, even as he rightfully thought that was more than he deserved. The viewers also felt the same way, though for a variety of reasons.

"Nathan Huang", said Briggs, "Assuming you didn't use your mind reading abilities yet-"

Nathan shook his head, signaling that he didn't use it to the slight surprise of many. Briggs, however, continued.

"Good to know, though I thought you would have. I'm Major Jackson Briggs of the Deacon City Police Department. You might say we were asked to come, both as a favor and to provide a little bit of non-spandex related perspective. So, you're Marilla's little brother? Hard to believe, cause you're a lot bigger than she described you. Hell, even taller. Got a growth spurt to all of a sudden happen, son? Getting taller still?"

"I'd say I wouldn't really know", replied Nathan, "Though I'd care less right now. You're here to question me about Legion. I can't. I actually haven't been privy to those things, despite what you may have thought."

Briggs leaned closer. "So, what do you know?"

"Consider it an act of doing the right thing with my powers", replied Nathan as he leaned forward.

The guards were prepared to move in while the viewers held their breaths. When nothing happened, everyone slightly relaxed.

"So, you know what we're here for", said Briggs as Stryker put down a pencil and paper, "Let's talk."

Nathan only stared in response. This was the moment everyone waited for, hoping beyond hope that they would have answers to the questions they were asking themselves.

"Let's start", said Briggs, "with you. How did you become the Chimeran Ranger in the first place and when?"

And so the questioning began.

**Ok, here it is. Just a preview one-shot of what will be many, I'm sure, of story ideas that I won't be able to do for the forseeable future. I threw in the Mortal Kombat bit cause I do like to know how most of the characters knew how to fight and I thought why not make Kira and Sonya related. Plus, I'm using the MK: Legacy online series as a basis for the MK side. Hope you guys like the idea. Let me know what you guys think and if you want to adopt the idea of a Ranger aside from Tommy finding out s/he has relatives, let me know.**


	2. PriS After the Finale

**Here's a one-shot preview, with this one mainly focusing on Ashley/Andros, one of my all-time favorite pairings outside of Tom/Kim, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen. I can't decide on a lot of others, though, because it may go either way. Anyway, this is kind of an idea of what happened in between the Space and LG series. I can't help but wonder what went on in between those two shows and how did Andros take the fallout of destroying Zordon's energy tube, which a couple authors did. Strange I didn't think of it either when I watched it. Plus, the last episode where the Rangers are on KO-35, I don't know if it's some time after the battle and the backlash against Andros occurred or not. In addition, the revelation of the Rangers' identities to the public is something I have no idea what occurred after that. Anyway, here's a short idea.**

**Disclaimer: Own absolutely nothing.**

**After the Countdown**

**Episode 1: Reactions**

"DECA, how long till we reach Earth?" asked Andros.

"Approximately 3 Earth hours", replied the computer.

"Keep us posted DECA", said Andros.

"Acknowledged, Andros", the computer replied.

"So glad we're going back home", said Carlos, "I miss good old-fashioned home cooking."

"You sure it's only that Carlos?" asked Cassie, "I doubt you'll be able to eat in peace after we basically revealed ourselves to the world."

"It won't be that bad, right?" asked Ashley with a bit of worry in her voice.

"If this were KO-35 then it wouldn't be", replied Zhane, "Though, the fact that you guys aren't supposed to reveal yourselves on Earth, that might be a slight problem."

"Slight?" asked TJ, "Zhane, we all took that risk and now we're going to deal with a whole lot of press releases, not to mention people most likely treating us differently."

"Try looking at this whole thing from my position", said Karone, "I'm the former villainess who nearly destroyed your planet and forced you guys to reveal yourselves. I'm just as much going to take heat for this as anyone else might be."

Ashley put a hand on Karone's shoulder to comfort her.

"It wasn't your fault", said Ashley, "Besides, it would've happened eventually. Just a matter of when."

Andros nodded, but he knew that it was going to be a difficult transition period for the whole team once several major factors were considered.

It was almost a week following the Astro Rangers' departure from KO-35. After helping their people, Andros, Zhane, and Karone all joined the Earth Rangers on the Astro Megaship for their voyage home. It was a joyous occasion after the destruction of Dark Spectre's Alliance of Evil and the reign of peace throughout the universe thanks to Zordon's sacrifice. Unfortunately, all of that was the easy part.

Andros was the one who shattered Zordon's energy tube with his Spiral Sabre to release Zordon's energy to wipe out evil from the universe. It was with great hesitation that Andros destroyed the tube, even with Zordon's urging. Despite the sacrifice, the Astro team knew that Andros will be more likely the target of their predecessors' anger once they learn of Andros' involvement in Zordon's demise. The Astro team all agreed to stick by Andros, even at the cost of putting themselves in a bad light in the eyes of Zordon's original 12. The four Earth native Astro Rangers took over the Turbo Rangers spots from four of those Rangers, who were also Mighty Morphin' and Zeo Rangers. Andros will most likely be considered a traitor in those Rangers' minds, however unfair it may seem to the Astro team.

Andros' role will certainly make for a difficult battle, but it would be even more so once the past Rangers meet Karone. In all likelihood, the original Rangers would have learned of Karone's time as the evil Princess of Evil, Astronema. During that time, Karone aided in Dark Spectre's capture of Zordon, which was then followed by Dark Spectre's draining of Zordon's good energy. After the battle ended, Karone learned of what happened, and spent the good part of the next couple of days hiding in her room on the Megaship, overwhelmed by guilt over her involvement in Zordon's end. It took a great deal of support from the team to let her know it wasn't her fault, particularly Andros, Ashley and Zhane. The people of KO-35 might be willing to forgive her, but it was going to be a tough sell with the original Rangers and the people of Earth.

Speaking of said planet, it will arguably be an even greater battle to deal with the fallout of the Astro team revealing their identities to practically the whole world. Granted, it was in Angel Grove they revealed their identities, but who knows about the rest of the world. According to news reports, it was decidedly mixed with the United States obviously concerned about the attacks while the rest of the world wasn't too sure. Still, with their identities made public, it will certainly make the lives of the Earth Rangers uncomfortable to say the least. Andros and Zhane may have been used to it on KO-35, but on Earth, they will most likely be treated as celebrities. Along with Karone, the KO-35 natives will be treated with additional scrutiny due to their status as Rangers or as a former enemy. It was going to be a struggle for the whole Astro team on Earth.

Soon, a beeping was heard from the ship's computers.

"We are receiving a hailing signal", said DECA, "From the planet Aquitar. It is sent by Billy Cranston."

All of the Astro Rangers went alert upon hearing it. The Aquitian Rangers were valuable allies, and the first Blue Ranger was living amongst them. Billy Cranston was a legend for his high level intellect, and the people of Aquitar was benefitting from his knowledge. Unfortunately, he couldn't return to Earth due to his advanced aging, thus having to live on Aquitar to drink the planet's water to slow it. Still, he was a major player in intelligence gathering and weapons defense for the Ranger team.

"Is the transmission coded?" asked Andros, acting out of instinct for fear of possible pocket resistance from the Alliance of Evil.

"Affirmative", replied DECA.

"Decode it and then play the message", said Andros.

"Acknowledged", DECA said.

"What would Billy Cranston want?" asked Ashley.

"More specifically, Aquitar", said Zhane, "It's possible they want to know what happened with Andros on the Dark Fortress."

At that, Andros slightly tensed up, still feeling the raw emotions of guilt and sadness of being the one to end Zordon's life to save the universe from evil. Ashley immediately went up to Andros and reached his arm. Andros relaxed slightly, reveling in Ashley's touch.

A few seconds later, a beeping sound was heard.

"Message decoded", DECA said.

"Play it now", Andros quickly replied.

"Playing now", DECA said.

_"Greetings Astro Rangers", _said a voice, _"This is Billy Cranston. I am pleased to know that you are all still alive and well. I know of Zordon's passing, and I am sorry Andros that you had to do it. I know the others will strongly be angry towards you, but I ask that you look from their viewpoints. Zordon was a father to all of us, and I along with the other original Rangers, wish he was still present. Regardless, you may have more pressing matters to attend to. As your identities were made public, there is a concern that you will be targeted. The Aquitarian government has learned that some of the remaining forces of the Alliance have put out bounties to destroy you as means of vengeance or reputation. It is possible that they will reach Earth and search for all of you. That does not even include possible Earth activities that might have similar intentions to the mercenaries, as most of the people of Earth will seek to follow your every move and possibly seek out means to be recognized. Please contact Aquitar as soon as possible to discuss more on the matter. Cranston out."_

"Transmission ended", DECA said.

The Astro Rangers all were sitting silently after the transmission was heard, all asking themselves the same question. '_What now?'_

Andros decided to make the answer to that. "DECA, send a transmission to Aquitar on a secured channel. Tell them we're all present and ready to hear from them."

"Sending now", said DECA, "Transmission sent."

"Now all we do is wait", said Andros.

The Astro Rangers all took to their stations, waiting for any word from the Aquitarian government. For the next couple of hours, the transmission was the only thing on their mind as they were examining the ship's operations. What forces are still out there that may still be threats to all of life in the universe after the Alliance was decimated? What did the Aquatarians find?

*BEEP*

"Response received," DECA said, "Visual is available. Aqua Rangers are standing by for transmission."

"Put it on the screen", Andros stated.

The entire team stood to attention and prepared for whatever news the Aqua Rangers had. The viewing screen was turned on, and appearing in front of the Rangers were the Aqua Rangers. Standing in between them was the original Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Billy Cranston, technological extraordinaire.

"Hello Astro Rangers," said Billy, "Thank you for responding quickly."

"Greetings Astro Team," said Delphine the lead Ranger, "We are glad you are still safe, considering the battle's fierceness."

"Greetings everyone," said Andros, "We are glad you all are also well. We received the transmission and you said that there are still remnants of forces out there possibly out to attack us. Could you elaborate on that for us?"

Billy solemnly nodded. "Of course. As you know, the Rangers followed a strict rule of never revealing our true identities in public. The fallout would not only be great, but public scrutiny would be on a scale none of us would be prepared for. I suppose it is a good thing that Angel Grove has received the brunt of all the Ranger teams' presence, so that might help. In any case, the rest of Earth we're not entirely sure of and we are concerned how you might be treated on the planet."

"We understand that", said Cassie, "We all took a big risk but we couldn't let those people be hurt by the Quantrons for the sake of our identities."

"We understand that", said Corco, "And given the situation, I do not believe another way could be found. Nonetheless, you must be careful of the possible fallout. There will be rogue elements within your planet's various governments who will want to capture you for nefarious purposes. That is not even counting the remnant forces from the Alliance."

"With your identities made public, it will embolden them to come to Earth and find you", said Delphine, "Andros, Zhane and Karone are all recognized throughout the universe most likely. But for the Earth based Rangers, there is a concern that these remnant forces will attack you in any way possible."

At that comment, the four Earth rangers all suddenly were wracked with worry. The consequences of their actions would be great, but they never knew how great. Now with the fact that remaining Alliance forces are present, they will have to be extra careful of what they do.

"Is there a way for us to protect ourselves?" asked Carlos, "Those closest to us?"

"We have considered alternatives," said Billy, "We first thought of putting you all in hiding but found it to be highly improbable considering your loved ones will be targeted anyhow."

The Rangers visibly relaxed, knowing that they would never hide in any case.

"As of this moment we will have some of our allies figure out ways to inform you of potential threats", Billy continued, "Trey of Triforia is currently developing a communication system with Blue Senturion and Phantom Ranger to inform you of possible threats. We will also help in creating ways of identifying potential threats who take human form. Rest assured, we are all going to work to our fullest capacities to make sure you all stay safe. You are the Ranger team that defeated the Alliance of Evil and these rogue forces will stop at nothing to hunt you down."

The Astro team all soaked in the information with sobering thoughts. Their lives were irrevocably changed and not necessarily for the better.

"Andros", said Billy. Andros immediately looked up the viewing screen.

"I know that you didn't want to destroy Zordon's energy tube, but seriously, if there was another way, Zordon would have told you. I am glad that Zordon's fight is over, but I wish there was a way still without killing him. You did what you had to do. Let it be known that I do not hold it against you. At first, I was angry and sad, but then I realized that Zordon did what was necessary. You were the better man, Andros. I just hope the others also understand that."

Andros slowly nodded, struggling to hold on to the tears that were threatening to form. Ashley immediately placed her hand on Andros' back to comfort him, and it worked. Andros immediately calmed down. 

"We shall end this transmission", said Delphine, "As soon as we learn of anything new, you will know immediately. Good luck Rangers, and may the Power protect you."

"Good-bye", the Astro team said.

The video transmission ended and the Rangers were now staring at space. The Astro team all were standing still in complete silence, now knowing of a new fight that was barely starting after the last one.

"Rangers", said Alpha, "We are now approaching Earth."

"Already?" asked Karone, "That was fast."

"Too fast", said TJ, "Hoped that we'd hold it off for a while longer."

"Not likely", said Ashley, "Let's just hope for the best."

The Megaship entered Earth's atmosphere and landed at NASDA's shuttle launch area, where it was immediately besieged by reporters and civilians alike. All were hoping for a glimpse of the Astro Rangers and only the NASDA security prevented them from rushing out at the risk of getting crushed under the ship's weight. Cameras were flashing and nobody let up on the screaming.

"Guess we knew that part was coming", Zhane cheekily said. No one, however, was laughing, only looking at the scene before them.

The Astro Rangers knew what was coming, with their public identities on Earth and the threat of rogue enemies. From this day forward, they were to be at their best if they wanted to survive.

The ship landed, and the engines shut down. Everyone stood up, not one making any movement, all except one.

"Let's go team", said Andros, "We have a lot to do."

Everyone stood to attention, and followed Andros out to the docking area. Ashley stood to Andros' right, while everyone else surrounded them on either side. With deep breaths, the Rangers prepared for the media bombardment.

"DECA", said Andros, "Open the doors."

"Acknowledged", said DECA.

The bay doors opened, and as they walked out, cameras were flashing and people screamed with questions and praise. The space Rangers were all walking out to a new unknown as a team, and as a team, they will face whatever is coming their way. They just didn't know what would come their way.

**So here it is. I hope someone can pick this up and maybe turn this idea into a full length story. See you soon.**


End file.
